


This feeling...

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ASEXUAL KIYOKO SHIMIZU, Also Bokuto is in Gryffindor, Alternate Universe, Hogwarts AU, Kagehina Exchange 2015, Kenma is in Ravenclaw too, Kuroo is Slytherins House Prefect i kid you not, M/M, Quidditch, Slurs, also, and Akaashi is in Ravenclaw :, and now i have so many headcanons about them help, before i even reached half of what i wanted to say, goddamn i created such stronk teams, slight blood, these tags got out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor’s Hinata gets hurt during a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. Slytherin’s Kageyama, full of feelings he doesn’t understand, visits him in the infirmary.</p><p>[Hogwarts AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KageHina Exhange 2015, for #45!  
> From the 2 prompts that my giftee sent to me, I chose the Hogwarts AU one because HP is my entire childhood, and placing the guys in the different houses, and assigning them a position in their Quidditch teams was _so much fun omg_.  
>  It's practically the first time I'm writing KageHina (I wrote a drabble once but- ??), so I'm very hesitant about this, but I hope you like it!!  
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://www.tetsuos.co.vu)~~  
>  
> 
> **Definitions of all the specific Quidditch vocabulary + all the Haikyuu Quidditch teams’ compositions can be found in the end notes.**

“It was _your_ fault if we lost the game!” Oikawa shouted. His body, only separated from Kageyama by Saeko, seemed to have doubled in size. His lifted fist, about to fall onto the young one’s head, had been stopped in its momentum by Kuroo.

Kageyama felt very small, in the middle of this impossibly tense situation. What more…

_He was scared._

Scared of what might have happened if Oikawa had waited to snap until Kageyama and he had somehow been left alone. Scared of Oikawa’s voice, which betrayed the deep and unreserved hate he had for him. Scared of Oikawa’s secret capacity of striking at anyone who didn’t meet his expectations.

Kageyama admired and feared his Captain for the same reason –his incredible power.

Saeko, with her hand onto Oikawa’s green-clothed chest, looked unsettled as well. After all… it was probably the first time anyone had seen Oikawa in such an extreme state of anger. The Beater turned her head toward the other team-members, and shouted:

“Why are you still here?! Go and look for Iwaizumi! He should be exiting the stadium right now. Find him, and bring him here!”

Iwaizumi, one of Hufflepuff’s Beaters, was good friends with Oikawa, Slytherin’s Captain and Seeker, and everybody knew he was the only one who had any kind of effect on Oikawa. He was able to pacify the Seeker, either in a moment where he was annoying everyone, or in a situation where he was about to snap at one of the first years.

But right now… Right now, who knew if _he_ would even be able to calm Oikawa down?

“—ama… Kageyama!”

He was abruptly brought back from his short reverie by Saeko’s sharp call.

“Go. Don’t stay here.”

Even though her tone was slightly calm, he could see the urging alarm in her eyes. He nodded quickly and turned toward the exit of Slytherin’s Quidditch Team’s resting room. Taking his backpack from where it was resting against the wall, Kageyama swiftly walked out of the tense room where he could hear Oikawa muttering something about “turning Kageyama into a bat.”

It hurt him to no end, hearing his esteemed Captain say such things about him. He wanted… All that he wanted… Kageyama’s deepest wish was to become like him, to make him proud and…

Just – _not be a disappointment to him._

Right from the start, it had been very difficult for him to integrate the community of the Slytherin House, because the Sorting Hat had said he could go as well into Gryffindor –the highest competitor against “the House of the Snakes”. With just a few words from the Hat, he’d already gained himself the distrust of an entire House. And of course, Gryffindor was eternally envious of Slytherin for “stealing a valuable asset from them”.

Kageyama was indeed an excellent Quidditch player, but what no one knew was that he learned how to play by watching Oikawa play in the friendly youth Quidditch games organized in the wizard communities in the muggle world. He would assist to all of his matches and watch him play with admiration overflowing from his heart. He wanted to become like Oikawa, when he’d get into Hogwarts, he wanted to be in his House, and in his Quidditch team. He trained a lot, perfecting the actions he’d seen Oikawa deliver over the games… and he’d become a great player.

And now… Now that Oikawa rejected him so coldly… He was extremely frustrated.

He gritted his teeth and balled his fists as he walked into the empty corridor. He was glad that there was no one inside yet –everyone was attending the special post-match activities– for he was able to wander around, thinking, without being interrupted by anyone.

And so he walked, trying to ease down this horrible tension, the sadness… as well as the loneliness.

He wondered… If the Sorting Hat had said that he could as well go into Gryffindor, did that mean he could go to the people in that House? and… not befriend them, he wasn’t one to have “friends” –he shivered at the mere thought of the concept– but to just… hang out with them? Maybe that would–?!

Suddenly, he bumped into something. Or would it be better to say – _he bumped into someone._

“Hey!! I know I’m short, but I’m not invisible either!” An exasperated, yet lively voice exclaimed.

Kageyama looked down and was met with a pair of big brown eyes. The boy’s slightly round and childish face was topped by voluminous ginger hair. He recognized him, not by name, but by his features. He was one of Gryffindor’s Chasers, who aspired greatly to become a Seeker.

“Ooh! But you’re Slytherin’s Kageyama, right?” The ginger-head asked, and without waiting for a reply, continued: “You guys are really good! But, I was wondering, how come you lost today? And don’t take me wrong, okay? I supported Ravenclaw today because one of its Chasers, Kenma, is my friend, but I was just wondering how such a strong team as Slytherin could lose…?”

Kageyama ground his molars together. The small one –he found him _very_ small, indeed, for it was the first time he’d ever actually seen him this close– was pouring salt over the fresh wounds in his heart, and it was painful. He didn’t want to be remembered that– that it’d been his fault, just as Oikawa had said earlier.

“Ahh… I’m sorry. My teammates have often told me I tend to be a little bit tactless.” He said, his big smile seeming a little out of place after his apology. “It’s just that… You’re such an amazing player, and I wish I could become like you, and even stronger, in the future.”

“…Uh?” Kageyama was taken aback by the boy’s statement, and he asked him exactly why he wanted this.

“I admire your strength, your capacities as a Beater, the way you fly… You’re an incredible player.” He replied, his face turning serious.

Flustered, Kageyama noticed he was responding to the boy a second too late. “You fly pretty damn well yourself, you know.”

There was a moment of silence during which Kageyama mentally slapped himself. What he had said was a little too embarrassing. He couldn’t even remember the boy’s name, but he’d often watched him in games, and figured he could be way better if he just used his capacities better. After a while, the boy finally spoke again.

“You really think so?” His eyes, now big and round and expecting, were locked to Kageyama’s half-lidded and embarrassed orbs.

“I- I-” He stuttered, unable to find a way to take back his embarrassing words.

“Ahh! No need to say anything else! I heard you well, and I intend to keep that impression of me properly alive, and to improve to become even better!” He exclaimed, smiling once more, and hitting his chest with his fist. “In fact…” He trailed away, the continued, looking to Kageyama with determination in his eyes “I think we should train together, to get to know each other best, and so that I can learn how to beat you.”

“What?! No!” Kageyama snapped. It’s not that he didn’t want to be closer to someone, but this kid was a little too much.

“One day, you’ll definitely want to train with me. And when you come to me with the request, I’ll have the pleasure to say ‘Toldya!’.” Hinata replied, closing his eyes as he gave Kageyama a wide grin.

Kageyama grunted and looked aside, irritated. He had a slight sense that this conversation had been interpreted as if there were now a “bond” between the two. And he figured there would be no escape to it… He sighed. What was there to do about it now? A few moments ago, he had desired contact with the House that could have been his own, so why was he so flustered now? He didn’t know the answer to that question yet. In any case, he decided to go with the flow…

“So, what’s your name?” He asked, now looking to the seemingly vibrating mass in front of him.

“What?! You don’t know my name??” The boy asked, his jaw dropping open while he put a hand to his chest in a way that clearly said _“outrage!”._

“Can’t remember it.” Kageyama admitted boringly.

“Well, from today on, I will make sure that you never forget it!” He spoke, then puffed his chest to try to make himself bigger, maybe, and shouted: “My name is Shouyou Hinata!”

* * *

~A few weeks later~

“Gryffindor’s Seeker, Nishinoya, has already been scolded twice by his Captain Daichi for following Ravenclaw’s Seeker, Shimizu, instead of the Snitch!” The match commentator’s voice said on the speakers.

All the students laughed at the sight happening in front of them: Nishinoya bowed his head down as Daichi simultaneously shouted unintelligibly at him, and apologized to Kiyoko.

Kageyama shook his head and rolled his eyes. He admired Shimizu for resisting to that incessant… harassment, even though she had already let everyone know she had no interest whatsoever. In anyone. Or anything. At all.

When he directed his gaze to the pitch once again, the match had already retaken its course, and all the players were scattered all over the aerial space. He saw Yachi, one of Gryffidor’s Chasers, catch the Quaffle with an expression of utmost surprise, an action which was accompanied by a thunderous roar of encouragements from her fellow Housemates, which were seating in the high spectator towers. The ball was then passed to one of her teammates –too quickly, Kageyama noticed and clicked his tongue–, but it was intercepted by Ravenclaw’s Watari, and passed to Kenma.

“Ya go Kenma! Show ‘em your Chaser skills!” Kuroo shouted beside him. From what Kageyama understood, those two were friends since childhood, and even though they’d been placed into different Houses, their friendship prevailed –mostly because Kuroo tailed Kenma _all the time._

Bokuto, one half of Gryffidor’s Beater duo –the other one being Tanaka–, had already Kenma in sight, and as soon as a Bludger passed by him he propelled it toward the small boy.

“Fuck you, Bokuto!” the black-haired boy raised his voice once more, and Bokuto just stuck his tongue out to him while Kuroo grinned. Those two also shared a friendship… quite a strange one, though.

Kageyama felt the need to remind something to his elder when he heard him swear: “Kuroo, you’re the House Prefect.”

“Oh shit, you’re right.” He spoke, then realized and corrected himself. “I mean, yes, you’re right, Kageyama.”

As soon as he’d finished his sentence, the tall guy, as well as the entire stadium, erupted in laughter, for Akaashi, one of Raveclaw’s own Beaters, had thrown back the same Bludger to Bokuto, making him almost fall from his broom.

Kageyama sighed. “These guys…” He murmured to himself.

Ravenclaw had finally pulled ahead thanks to one excellent pass Kenma had executed toward Hanamaki. As he watched the players celebrate shortly before continuing the game, Kageyama absentmindedly wondered about his Captain, Oikawa.

The events on that particular day had brought to light a side of him Kageyama didn’t know. Fortunately, he had ended up calming down after a few days, and after a week or so, the team had been able to retake its daily practice routine. The tension was still there, but Oikawa masked it quite well, and that scared Kageyama a bit, as well as it made him admire his Captain even more.

Beside him, Kuroo’s unintelligible muttering turned into clearly audible swearing, which made Kageyama come back to reality. He opened his mouth to remind once again his elder about his duty toward the House. But the words died in his throat as he saw a horrendous sight on the pitch: Hinata, who had just caught the Quaffle and was heading toward Ravenclaw’s goal posts, received a Bludger at full force on the side of the head.

The cheering flooding the stadium halted for half a second as Hinata seemingly continued his course in the air.

The screaming started when everyone saw him fall from his broom.

Kageyama felt his blood freeze and his heartbeat stop.

* * *

Running and getting to the infirmary as soon as possible was everything that mattered to Kageyama in that moment. His legs hurt from the effort, but he didn’t stop. He– _needed_ to get there…

As soon as it had been obvious that Hinata was loosing his grip on his broom, Tanaka and Nishinoya had rushed toward him and caught him in the air. The trio had landed as smoothly as possible on the ground, as the nurse –always present during the games– hurried onto the grass field. Hinata had been placed on a stretcher, which had then been lead out of the field by the infirmary woman and an escort of teachers.

The remaining professors, as well as the House Prefects –Shimizu, Daichi, Kuroo, and Sugawara– had done their best to bring the attendees and players back to a slightly calm state, but it was obvious that _everyone_ was worried.

As soon as the students had been granted the permission to descend from the spectator towers, Kageyama had dashed toward the infirmary, never minding the students who shouted at him for elbowing them out of his way.

He stopped in front of the infirmary door, huffing, his hands on his knees to support himself as he tried to get his breath back. When he looked up at the closed door, he breathed in, and knocked three times on the hard wood. A few moments later the door was slightly opened, and the nurse’s head appeared through the opening.

“Yes?” Her voice was as calm and soft as ever.

“I- um… Hinata…” Kageyama spoke hesitantly, fixing his gaze to his shoes.

“You came to see Hinata? Are you a friend of his?”

“M-more or less… Ye-ah…” He stuttered out. He didn’t know what they were, but if being friends was what would get him inside, then he decided it wasn’t too bad to play at it for once.

“Come in, dear.”

He snapped his head up, surprised that the lady was letting him go inside as easily as that, but he didn’t question her decision. Instead, he mumbled a quick “Thank you” and walked inside. He was met with a vision of red and gold –the uniforms of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. They were all there –Daichi, Bokuto, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yachi, Inuoka–, standing a few feet away from an infirmary bed in which lay… Hinata, his hair barely visible through all the bandages wrapped around his head.

As soon as Kageyama stepped inside, all the standing members of the team looked to him for a few seconds, but they didn’t look at him in a disapproving way. No… There was just sadness and concern in their eyes, all for Hinata’s condition… They studied him for a short while, then directed their gaze once more toward their fellow teammate. Kageyama took it as a permissive gesture, one that allowed him to approach the group, at least a little.

He walked up to them, then stopped when he had reached a spot that allowed him to stay a safe distance from the bed, as well as from the other members, and watched.

His chest ached. Terribly. And he wasn’t sure why. It just hurt. A lot. To see the bright and cheerful and lively Hinata laying unconscious, a bandage with dark red spots wrapped around his head, his eyes closed.

Kageyama closed his eyes too, and tried to breathe normally.

 _“This asshole. How come he didn’t see the Bludger coming right at him?”_ Kageyama thought, annoyance and sadness disturbing his line of thought.

“Everyone, I have to get going.” He heard Daichi say, and he opened his eyes to study Gryffindor’s Captain, who continued speaking: “And you’re all coming with me. As Gryffindor’s House Prefect, I need to speak to the entire House population about the incident, and assure a state of calmness in the dorms.”

Daichi was using his Captain-slash-Prefect tone, the authoritarian yet reassuring one that had everyone considering him the “Dad” of the House. At first, Kageyama thought he had to follow Daichi too, but he soon realized that command wasn’t meant for him.

As Daichi motioned toward the door, he turned on his heels and walked back towards Kageyama.

“Please look after Hinata, and, when he wakes up, tell him that we’ll be waiting for him.” Daichi spoke with a gentle smile, putting a hand atop Kageyama’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

“I- I will.” Kageyama stammered out, his voice barely audible.

“Thank you.” Daichi said before turning away, and walking toward the exit.

Kageyama turned his eyes to Hinata’s face once more, and sighed. He still couldn’t believe how that overly-excited mind of his hadn’t sensed the ball coming toward him. He was deep into his thoughts when the nurse spoke beside him, startling him.

“I’ll draw the curtains around the bed. Even an unconscious mind needs a closed space to rest itself... You can stay inside, though, Captain Daichi entrusted you to take care of him, but I’ll be the one giving the little one his medicine, okay?” She spoke with an honest smile, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile back, even though he was a little embarrassed.

“Thanks.” He muttered, looking to the side.

“No problem.” The lady replied softly as she stepped outside the small space now enclosed by white curtains.

Kageyama approached the bed and stood beside it. He thought about all the moments that he’d spent along with this ginger-head asshole in front of him.

How many times had Hinata walked with him from one class to another, never stopping his chatter, to which Kageyama barely ever replied? How many times had Hinata asked him to train together, a petition which Kageyama always denied? And how many times, after getting rejected by Kageyama, had Hinata laughed and then invited him to drink hot chocolate to Honeyduke’s Sweetshop?

Kageyama gritted his teeth. Somewhere along the way, he had become attached to the little one. And it– _hurt_ to see him in this state. But at the same time, he was irritated by himself, for caring so much.

Unwelcome tears started streaming down his cheeks, and he angrily wiped them away with the back of his hand.

“Damn it, Hinata. You see what you do to all of us? To me?” He murmured, his voice shaking.

He knew that Hinata couldn’t hear him, but he needed to let some things out.

“You’re so stupid, but everyone loves you. We need you in this school, they need you in your team. If you can’t get better soon everyone will get depressed, and I- I’m going to feel sad too…” Kageyama admitted, his voice lowering even more, then he continued: “I’m going to feel sad because, somehow, you became important to me. And this feeling inside me, I can’t- I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what it is. I just-”

Kageyama drew in a deep breath and balled his fists. His voice was breaking, but he didn’t want to lose himself to sobbing. Instead, he lowered himself and hovered over Hinata’s face, a hand pressed onto the pillow, beside the boy’s head.

“What you’ve done to me, I don’t understand it.” Kageyama whispered before softly pressing his lips against Hinata’s. He pulled away, looking to Hinata’s sleeping and unchanged visage as he spoke once more. “You win, let’s train together when you get better.”

Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed heavily. This idiot was messing with his head, but right now all that he could think of was _“I’ll do anything, just get better.”_

“—ya.”

Kageyama’s brows furrowed as he kept his eyes closed. Was he imagining voices now?

“Hey, Kageyama.”

He opened his eyes with a start, and looked down to the person laying on the bed with a bandage around his head. His brown eyes, tired yet playful, studied Kageyama with intent. He grinned as he observed Kageyama gaping, and spoke. “Toldya.”

It took Kageyama a while before he realized, and when he did, he rolled his eyes.

“Idiot.” He muttered. “Get better before saying that, or else it has no meaning.”

Without him realizing, his hand reached for Hinata’s and interlaced their fingers together. Hinata’s hand was warm and soft and welcoming to the touch, and he liked that.

It felt nice.

It felt good.

It felt – _right._

“You’re so dumb…” Kageyama whispered as he leaned down and planted a careful kiss onto Hinata’s bandaged forehead and continued: “…but you’re the most important person I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> kags //realizes : wAIT you were awake when i...?  
> hinata : ye  
> kags : ok
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Quidditch Vocabulary:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Balls_  
> [Quaffle](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quaffle): The biggest of the four balls used in Quidditch games. Made of seamless red leather and inanimate, it is the ball that is used to score goals. Each goal is worth 10 points.  
> [Bludger](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bludger): They are two slightly smaller balls made of iron. Bewitched, they fly around the pitch trying to knock the players down from their brooms.  
> [(Golden) Snitch](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Snitch): Smallest ball used in the game. Bewitched, it flies around the pitch, but contrary to the Bludgers, it evades the players. It grants a 150 points to the team that catches it and automatically ends the game.
> 
>  _Positions_  
> [Chaser](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chaser): There are three Chasers per team. The Chasers control the Quaffle and attempt to get it through the goal hoops past the Keeper.  
> [Keeper](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Keeper): There is one Keeper per team, and it is their job to guard the three goal posts attempting to stop the other team's Chasers from scoring.  
> [Beater](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Snitch): There are two Beaters on every Quidditch team, and they are the only players who have bats. Their job is to keep the Bludgers away from their team and at the same time try and aim the Bludgers towards the opposite team.  
> [Seeker](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Seeker): There is one Seeker per team. The goal of the Seeker is to catch the Golden Snitch. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Haikyuu's Quidditch teams' composition:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Slytherin_  
>  Kageyama – Chaser  
> Oikawa – **Captain** , Seeker  
> Kuroo – Keeper, _House Prefect_  
>  Tsukishima – Beater  
> Lev – Chaser  
> Saeko – Beater  
> Kindaichi – Chaser
> 
>  _Gryffindor_  
>  Hinata – Chaser (aspiring Seeker)  
> Daichi – **Captain** , Keeper, _House Prefect_  
>  Bokuto – Beater  
> Yachi – Chaser  
> Tanaka – Beater  
> Inuoka – Chaser  
> Nishinoya – Seeker
> 
>  _Ravenclaw_  
>  Kenma – Chaser  
> Akaashi – **Captain** , Beater  
> Kiyoko – Seeker, _House prefect_  
>  Kai – Keeper  
> Aone – Beater  
> Watari – Chaser  
> Hanamaki – Chaser
> 
>  _Hufflepuff_  
>  Sugawara – **Captain** , Chaser, _House Prefect_  
>  Ennoshita – Keeper  
> Yamaguchi – Chaser (aspiring Seeker)  
> Asahi – Beater  
> Iwaizumi – Beater  
> Akiteru – Chaser  
> Yaku – Seeker


End file.
